The Legend of Batman Coaster
The Legend of Batman Coaster The Legend of Batman Coaster is a steel floorless enclosed roller coaster located at Six Flags Great Adventure in Jackson Township, New Jersey, Six Flags Great America in Gurnee, Illinois, Six Flags Magic Mountain in Valencia, Santa Clarita, California, Six Flags Over Texas in Arlington, Texas and Six Flags St. Louis in Eureka, Missouri. History Six Flags Great Adventure To aid in the construction of The Legend of Batman, Studio 28 Arcade was removed. The roller coaster primarily occupies the previous location of Studio 28 Arcade with the queue area placed in front of the building. The exit was originally slated to go through the present Justice League gift shop adjacent to the ride, but this turned out not to be the case. On May 7, 2024, The Legend of Batman officially opened to the public. Six Flags Great America Six Flags Magic Mountain Six Flags Over Texas Six Flags St. Louis Theme The Legend of Batman is inspired by the 2024 film of the same name. Costing $7.5 million, the ride is an indoor Floorless coaster that puts guests through the premise of being stalked by the Joker. It is considered a family ride rather than a thrill ride. Summary Pre-show After an outdoor, lightly themed queue area, riders enter a pre-show room where they view a TV broadcast of a press conference hosted by Gotham City district attorney Harvey Dent (Quinn Lord). One of the reporters asks about the Joker cards found at recent crime scenes. Almost immediately, The Joker himself hijacks the TV broadcast and his messages (such as "HA HA!") appear all over the walls of the room. Guests then enter the secondary queue area, which features a TV screen in which guests can see themselves. The four guests closest to the camera have joker masks digitally superimposed over their faces. Ride After leaving the station, the train makes a small dip before making a 180 degree right turn to climb the lift hill. Once the train apexes the top of the lift, riders drop to the right at a 57 degree angle, reaching a top speed of . The train then enters the record breaking, tall vertical loop. Following the loop, riders go past the queue and rise up into a turnaround around the ride's station. After the turn, riders enter a cobra roll, which contains two of the ride's five inversions. Riders then pass by the station again and enter the mid-course brake run. After the brakes, there is a small drop followed by the interlocking corkscrews, the last two inversions of the ride. Following the corkscrews, the train completes a 135-degree curve to the left that dives into a 270-degree curve along the ground, entering the final brake run. One cycle of the ride lasts about 2 minutes and 6 seconds. See also *The Legend of Batman References External links Category:Enclosed roller coasters Category:Roller coasters manufactured by Bolliger & Mabillard Category:Roller coasters in California Category:Roller coasters in Illinois Category:Roller coasters in Missouri Category:Roller coasters in New Jersey Category:Roller coasters in Texas Category:Six Flags Great Adventure Category:Six Flags Great America Category:Six Flags Magic Mountain Category:Six Flags Over Texas Category:Six Flags St. Louis Category:Roller coasters operated by Six Flags Category:Steel roller coasters Category:Floorless Coaster roller coasters